Sparks Fly Out
| season = 1 | number = 5 | image = 1x05.jpg | airdate = October 5, 2008 | writer = Alexander Woo | director = Daniel Minahan | previous = | next = }} "Sparks Fly Out" is the fifth episode of Season 1 of the HBO original series True Blood, and the series' fifth episode overall. __TOC__ Summary Spurned by an exasperated Sookie, Bill ends up winning over Adele's church audience with his vivid recollections from the Civil War, though Andy and Bud remain suspicious. Sam tries to make the most of his fading opportunity with Sookie, though she's clearly not ready to commit. Ignoring Tara's rebuff, Lafayette convinces Jason to give vampire blood, aka "V juice," another shot. Alone at home, Bill remembers the painful wartime incident that parted him from his beloved family and changed his fate forever. Synopsis Bill’s car arrives outside Sookie’s house, and the two have an argument about their encounter with the police officer. Bill confesses that, had she not been there, he would have fed on the officer. Bill promises to never call on her again and leaves. Sookie asks her Gran about her problem. Adele suggests that she not be afraid or be suspicious of him just because he is different. Tara is furious at Lafayette for selling V to Jason and makes him promise to apologize. When Jason stops by however, Lafayette convinces him to give it another try and instructs him on how to take it properly. .]] At Merlotte's, Sam seizes his opportunity with Sookie. He asks her to go with him to the Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting and she agrees. Sookie's suspicions about Tara and her brother are raised when she learns that Tara lied to the police in order to give Jason an alibi for Dawn’s murder. That night at the D.O.G.D. meeting, a large crowd has gathered at the Bon Temps church to hear Bill’s speech. Among them are three rednecks named Chuck, Wayne and Royce who are stirring up some trouble. Adele introduces Bill and he recounts the story about the loss of his friend Tolliver Humphries during the Civil War. The mayor of Bon Temps presents Bill with a photograph of his long-lost wife and children which stirs emotions in Bill. After the meeting, Sookie and Sam go out for coffee. Everything is going well until the conversation turns to vampires and Sam insists that Bill is dangerous, no matter how Sookie feels about him. At Merlotte’s, the trio of rednecks continue to stir up trouble when Royce sends back a burger saying it has AIDS. This causes Lafayette to fly into a rage and slam the burger into the Royce’s face. Jason, René and Hoyt are dining not far away. Hoyt fails to pick up a girl named Randi Sue. A very-stoned Jason professes his deep love for Tara who is smart enough to wait until he is sober for this conversation. Bill is paid a visit at his house by Sheriff Bud Dearborne and Andy who question him about the murders. Bill insists that no vampire could resist a body full of human blood. Since the victims were not drained, the murderer could not be a vampire. After they leave, Bill remembers how he was turned into a vampire by a woman named Lorena as he was making his way home to his family. She allows him to see them one last time from a distance, but assures him that his old life is over. Tara catches Jason having sex with Randi Sue in the alley behind Merlotte's, which infuriates her. Sookie takes a cab home from her dismal date with Sam and finds her Gran lying on the kitchen floor, dead and in a pool of her own blood. Trailer Notes Accolades * Nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Art Direction for a Single-Camera Series. Allusions * This episode does not contain any allusions. Bloopers and Continuity Errors * There are no bloopers that occur in this episode. Continuity * There are no continuity notes for this episode. Flashbacks * Bill Compton flashes back to his Civil War battlefield. * Bill Compton flashes back to when he met Lorena Krasiki and she turned him into a vampire. Miscredits * There are no miscredits that occur in this episode. Music * "Kargyraa" - Huun-Huur-Tu * "It's Alright" - Phil Phillips * "Feel Alright" - Steve Earle * "Sparks Fly Out" - Paul Burch * "I Play Chicken with the Train" - Cowboy Troy * "It's All Over but the Shoutin'" - Southern Culture on the Skids * "Wiggle Stick" - Reverend Horton Heat Production * There are no production notes available for this episode. Title * The title and the song may alludes the tension that runs throughout the episode from Bill's dispute with Sookie to Lafayette's fight with the trio at Merlotte's. Trivia * There is currently no trivia associated with this episode. Memorable Quotes Arlene Fowler: * (to Coby) "No darlin' we're white. He's dead." * (to Sookie, about Fangtasia) "Vampire bar wasn't all it was made out to be. I hear there are a lot of freaks and people from Arkansas." Bill Compton: * "A fresh corpse full of blood, Detective, that's something no vampire could resist." * "Tell me, Sheriff, were any of these unfortunate women found exsanguinated? Were they completely drained of their blood? Because, a fresh corpse, full of blood, would be irresistible to any vampire. (licks his lips!) I dare say, not even I..." * "If we reach out to one another, we can coexist and even thrive together." Jason Stackhouse: * "My life sucks so much ass" * "First, I get hauled in by the cops. Then, I gotta let a dude drain my Johnson. That's a f*** of a day" * "It's OK! She's a tranny" Lafayette Reynolds: * "Don't blame the Ferrari just 'cause your ass can't drive. You're gonna have to learn to ride the high, boyfriend." * "'Scuse me. Who ordered the hamburger... with AIDS? In this restaurant, a hamburger deluxe comes with french fries, lettuce, tomato, mayo, and AIDS! Do anyone got a problem wit dat? Aw baby, it's too late for that. Faggots been breeding your cows, raisin' your chickens, even brewin' your beer long before I walked my sexy ass up in this mother f***er. Everything on your God damn table got aids." * "Well all you gots to do is say hold the aids. Here. Eat it! Bitch, you come into my house, you gonna eat the food THE WAY I F***IN' MAKE IT! Do you understand me? Tip your waitress." * "You's a stupid bitch, Jason Stackhouse." Sookie Stackhouse: (to Andy, after talking to Tara) "If you're gonna accuse me of lying, be a man and say it out loud for Pete's sake. Either way I'm gonna hear you, whether you look me in the eye or not. Lets face it, there's not a whole lot of ideas in there. Like mice in a cage. I know you're grasping at straws, but don't drag my brother down with you." Tara Thornton: * "Giving vampire blood to Jason is like giving Ho-Hos to a diabetic. You know he can't control himself!" * "Puto, pendejo, de mierda. It's in Spanish, and it sounds funny as hell." Memorable Dialogue Bill Compton: "Yes, you're Sookie's employer." Sam Merlotte: "Not when we're off the clock." Bill Compton: "No, legally you still are." Cast Starring * Anna Paquin as Sookie Stackhouse * Stephen Moyer as Bill Compton * Sam Trammell as Sam Merlotte * Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse * Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton Recurring * Chris Bauer as Detective Andy Bellefleur * Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds * Jim Parrack as Hoyt Fortenberry * Adina Porter as Lettie Mae Thornton * Carrie Preston as Arlene Fowler Bellefleur * Michael Raymond-James as René Lenier * William Sanderson as Sheriff Bud Dearborne * Alexander Skarsgård as Eric Northman Special guest starring * Guest starring * Lois Smith as Adele Stackhouse * Mariana Klaveno as Lorena Krasiki * Todd Lowe as Terry Bellefleur * Dale Raoul as Maxine Fortenberry * William Schallert as Mayor Norris * Danielle James as Randi Sue Co-starring * Caleb Moody as Royce Williams * Jeremy Denzlinger as Wayne * Kanin Howell as Chuck * Hans Howes as Elderly DGD member * Caleb Steinmeyer as Tolliver Humphries * Alec Gray as Coby Fowler * Laurel Weber as Lisa Fowler * Cody Christian as Screaming boy Uncredited * Amber Dawn Landrum as Caroline Compton Gallery Images Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes